1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to a headlamp assembly for a vehicle having a structure for maintaining a good appearance.
2. Description of Background Art
A head lamp assembly attached to a vehicle such as a motorcycle is provided with an electric bulb and a reflector for reflecting light forward of the vehicle. A case is provided for enclosing the electric bulb and the reflector and a lens is disposed on a front side of the reflector. An example of a vehicular headlamp assembly is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322923.
The shape of the reflector is determined so as to reflect light from the electric bulb in a predetermined direction. As to the shape of the case, a simple shape is adopted in many cases for the purpose of protecting the electric bulb, reflector, and lens and for decreasing the resistance of wind during operation. Therefore, the reflector and the case are not similar in shape to each other. As a result, a gap is created between the reflector and the case and the interior of the headlamp assembly is seen through the gap, thus impairing the appearance. According to countermeasures adopted heretofore, an extension member is provided to fill the gap, or the reflector portion other than the parabolic portion is projected outwards, to make the interior invisible.
However, the provision of such a separate member as the extension member results in an increase in the number of parts. Further, if the reflector is enlarged, an inherent functional portion of the reflector for reflecting light and the projecting portion of the reflector become less distinguishable from each other, with a consequent of an impairment of the appearance.